Histoire de tributs
by PlumeDeSucre
Summary: Ils sont tous particuliers. Ils ont tous une histoire. Une histoire que les Jeux ont changée. Recueil, sur des tributs un peu spéciaux.
1. Naître de victoires

Bonjours à tous ! Je suis toute nouvelle ici, donc toutes réactions, commentaires et autres sont encouragés. C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, alors j'espère que cela vas vous plaire !

xxx

DISTRCIT 1 :

Qu'est-ce que gagner au fond ? Remporter une victoire . Avoir des récompenses . Être respecté . Obtenir une gloire plus ou moins éternelle . D'après mon père, gagner, c'est rentrer dans les mémoires, c'est marquer l'histoire de son empreinte. C'est avoir les acclamations de tout le District pour le restant de tes jours. Dans mon monde, il y a des gagnants et des perdants. Dans mon entourage, il n'y a que des gagnants. Mon père est un gagnant. Ma sœur est une gagnante. Mon frère est un gagnant. Mon oncle est un gagnant. Mes cousins sont tous les trois gagnants ainsi que mes deux tantes. Mon chat aussi, pourrait être un gagnant, s'il en avait l'occasion. Ma famille a son gagnant au moins tous les trois ans. Les Hunger Gammes sont un pique-nique dans une prairie fleurie pour les Stillvictor, une partie de plaisir, une chasse aux papillons ou une promenade de santé. J'ai été éduqué toute ma vie pour figurer sur les tableaux des vainqueurs de la Famille. Toute ma vie on m'a entraîné durement, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Les Stillvictor sont aussi puissants que sympathiques. Des tueurs sympas, quoi. Mais quand il s'agit des hunger Games, le sérieux est de mise. Arava l'avait bien vite compris. C'est en étant rigoureuse et forte que ma sœur a gagné une édition. Cassir, lui c'est surtout grâce à sa force brute et à sa capacité à réfléchir malgré tout. Nous sommes identiques à ce niveau-là... Mais physiquement, c'est à Arava que je ressemble le plus. Tous les deux blonds comme les blés aux yeux bleus limpide, les joues creuses et le front haut, le nez droit et les lèvres charnues, nos carrures imposent le respect. Mais si nous sommes identiques physiquement, c'est elle, la meilleure de nous deux. Cassir, lui est brun ténébreux du genre à chasser les chauves-souris et à les manger ensuite. Je ne rigole même pas. Mon frère est quelqu'un de très sombre et de très secret. Surtout depuis sa sortie des jeux. Je n'ai jamais fait le poids face aux autres enfants de l'institution, malgré mon ascendance. Je n'en souffre pas. Enfin un peu... Mais j'ai un sens de l'humour plus développé que celui de mes aïeules !

-Ancelin-Caesar Brade Wren Stillvictor !

Quand on emploie mon prénom entier c'est que : a)- J'ai encore fouillé dans les affaires de ma sœur b)- J'ai oublié mon entraînement et Cassir m'a encore dénoncé ! c)- Je suis toujours dans mon lit d)- Ma mère a remarqué que j'étais encore sortis avec Swan e)- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire, mais faut que je bouge si je ne veux pas ETRE atomiser par la famille « attention-on-manie-les-armes-dès-le-berceau-alors- si-tu-ne-veux-pas-mourir-maintenant-obéi-et-tais-t oi. ». Quoiqu'il en était, il fallait que je bouge. Je sors de mon lit, avec de grands yeux et les cheveux en bataille. Cela me donne une allure de chouette. Avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte de ma chambre, ma mère l'ouvre. Si elle n'a pas participé à des Jeux, son regard assassine et scanne celui qu'elle vise. Je me sens nu.

-Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas d'entraînement. Mais Swan t'attend !

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de girmacer quand elle m'annonce cela. Moi, je souris. Swan est ma petite amie depuis quelques mois. Six pour être exacts, mais si je compte les mois où j'étais déjà fous amoureux d'elle, on en aurait pour environ toute une vie. Si maman n'aime cependant pas le fait de me voir avec elle, c'est parce qu'elle craint que cela me détourne de l'entraînement. Je sais aussi qu'elle a souffert, lorsque papa a fait les Jeux. Elle était enceinte de Cassir, je crois. Elle pense que Swan vivra le même chagrin qu'elle...

Ni une, ni deux, je ne m'habille avec précipitation en choisissant mes vêtements avec soin. Je passe un peigne dans ma tignasse : sans grand succès ! Mes cheveux sont indomptables. Pour ma sœur c'est plus embêtant... On dirait qu'un explosif l'a coiffé. C'est assez artistique des fois. Je quitte ma mère, descends l'étage de notre somptueuse maison de vainqueurs et pique un sprint vers la sortie. Arrêter dans mon élan par mon père, je le regarde pendant qu'il me parle sérieusement :

-Avant de partir... Fais-moi un cri carnassier.

J'éclate de rire et imite grossièrement un rugissement.

-Pitoyable... Tu ferais presque peur à un cafard !

Malgré ses airs de brutes épaisses, mon père sait aimer. Durs et froids, il n'accorde des sourires qu'a sa famille. Comme le reste des Stillvictor d'ailleurs. Si on demande aux passants ce qu'ils pensent de nous, ils diraient : froid, hautain, forts, puissant, brute, indestructible, impitoyable, carnassier, violent et riche. C'est assez flatteur pour la plupart d'entre nous.

J'ouvre finalement la porte et vois une vraie déesse. Swan Olor, châtains, yeux chocolat, lèvres aussi orange que chaude et aux adorables taches de rousseur qui pigmentent chaque partie de sa était belle Swan. Mais elle était aussi fragile et maligne.

-Salut Ancelin.  
-Salut beauté !

Je me réjouis de voir que même après six mois, elle rougit quand je l'appelle ainsi. Mon cœur s'emballe encore plus quand je vois que ses joues s'enflamment davantage sous mes baisers. Je la prends par la main et l'entraîne loin du quartier, dans un coin qui n'appartient qu'à nous : la fabrique abandonnée des diamants. C'est un endroit désert depuis cinq ans, suite au changement de mode. Les diamants c'est obsolète ! Maintenant c'est les saphirs, les rubis et les émeraudes. Enfin je crois. C'est ce que dit Arava en tout cas.

-Ancelin... Murmure mon ange en me regardant.

Je sais ce qu'elle va me dire. Je m'y suis préparée. Et pour la faire taire, je me concentre a embrassé chacune de ses adorables taches de rousseur. Ce qui fait pas mal de baisers... La dernière fois j'ai essayé de toutes les compter mais je me suis arrêté à 236. Je commençais à perdre patience...

-Ancelin arrête tout de suite !

Je m'arrête, un peu surpris. D'habitude, ça marche à tous les coups !

-Ne me dis pas, que tu n'apprécies pas !  
-Arrête Ancelin ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu voulais me distraire .!

Je grogne sous ma barbe ( inexistante) un petit « et merde » sentant que les ennuis venaient. Swan est peut-être belle, timide, gracieuse, intelligente, douce et gentille mais elle est aussi capricieuse, colérique et manipulatrice. Ainsi, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle désire. Et là, elle veut une réponse. LA réponse, à la question que j'évite depuis très longtemps.

-Ancelin... Tu crois vraiment que tu allais pouvoir faire cela, sans m'en parler avant .! Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas mariés, ou justes fiancés mais j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ton avenir. Nous nous connaissons depuis nos deux ans Stillvictor ! Deux ans ! Soit seize ans, ou pour moi tu as tout représenté ! Nous avons tous partagé Ancelin ! Tous... Mais toi, maudit Stillvictor, tu décides de rompre tout cela et de m'abandonner comme ça. Sans rien. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou si je te déteste, maudit Stillvictor !

Je ne dis rien et m'assois contre le mur froid de la fabrique. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je le savais qu'elle réagirait comme cela. J'ai retardé cette discussion depuis tellement longtemps que je en sais même plus ce qu'il faut que je dise.

-Je croyais que tu tenais à moi, Stillvictor. Souffle Swan.  
-Swan, tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi. Alors pose tes mignonnes petites fesses à coté des miennes, arrête de m'appeler Stillvictor et écoute moi.

Elle s'exécute et ses yeux chocolat sont agrandis par l'intention qu'elle va me porter. Ils sont brillants et je crois qu'elle va pleurer.

-Avant cela, dis-moi honnêtement Ancelin. As-tu vraiment l'intention de te porter volontaire pour les hungers Games ?

LA fameuse question. J'inspire un coup et réponds :

-Oui. Mais avant de me couper Swan, laisse-moi parler ! Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, avec ma famille. Tu sais que c'est important pour moi d'être à la hauteur du nom que je porte...  
-Depuis quand tu y porte tant d'importance ? Me coupe-t-elle.  
-Laisse-moi parler ! Je ne l'ai jamais montré. Mais je dois le faire. Pour me prouver que moi aussi, je peux apporter gloire et honneur à ma famille. Je t'aime Swan. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, Swan. Ma vie, c'est avec toi que je veux la passer. Je veux me marier avec toi, avoir trois enfants avec toi, un garçon et deux filles, qu'on appellera Hachil, Calypso et Jewelle. Je veux une grande maison dans le village des vainqueurs, à coté de celle de nos parents, une vie à tes côtés pour pouvoir te voir aussi ridée qu'un vieux pruneau ! Mais pour cela, je dois te mériter. Auprès de tes parents qui sont des gagnants. Auprès des miens qui attendent cela depuis ma naissance. Et auprès de toi, qui mérites une vie de princesse !  
-Tu sais très bien que je me fiche que tu sois gagnant ou pas. Je t'aime, maison de vainqueur ou pas ! Je t'en supplie Ancelin ! Ne participe pas à ces Jeux... Je t'en supplie !  
-Je pourrais boire une mer, t'apporter mille étoiles, gravir toutes les montagnes et chasser tous les nuages du ciel, rien que pour toi et tes sourires... Tout Swan. Mais, non. La seule chose que je ne ferais pas pour toi, c'est renoncer aux hungers Games.

Elle baisse la tête. Je la remonte par le menton et essuies les larmes qui prennent placent sur ses taches de rousseur.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te convaincre de changer d'avis n'est-ce pas . Fait-elle d'un air résigné.  
-Non.

C'est ça qui est génial chez ma copine. Quand une cause est perdue, elle sait le reconnaître.

-Alors je voudrais revenir sur quelques points. Tout d'abord il est hors de question que notre fils s'appelle Hachil ! C'est une horreur ! Et ensuite, il est hors de question que tu me vois toute ridée ! Notre maison sera la plus loin possible de mes parents. Je les ai assez supportés pendant dix-huit ans. Maintenant, c'est toi que je veux supporter..

.  
Je ris doucement.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Swan. Bon, est-ce que je pourrais profiter de toi avant de partir loin ?!

Elle rougit. Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'elle déboutonne ma chemise. Elle plaque ses mains aussi douces que des pétales de fleurs sur mon torse et caresse mes abdominaux. Cela me fait fondre comme à chaque fois. Mais je me reprends. Je l'embrasse et descend le long de sa gorge ou la peau est si fine que j'entends les battements de son pouls. Elle gémit alors qu'elle fouille et s'agrippe à mes cheveux. Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras telle une princesse. Nous continuons tout cela dans l'ancienne salle de repos des ouvriers. Le canapé, si souvent testés, est des plus agréables !

Je l'aime ma Swan. Et devoir partir loin d'elle pendant un petit moment m'effraie un peu. Je caresse ses cheveux lentement en profitant de leur touchés satiné. Elle est si belle. Elle est à moi. Swan a les yeux clos et fredonne une mélodie légère. Allongée à plat ventre sur moi, totalement nue, Swan secoue la tête en rythme avec sa mélodie. Je me dis alors que pour rien au monde j'échangerais ma place. Mais il y a ma fierté et notre avenir.

-À quoi penses-tu ma Swan ?  
-À toi, Ancelin. Dit-elle en ouvrant ses deux prunelles chocolat. Avant que tu partes j'ai un crime à expier.

J'arrête de jouer avec ses cheveux. Une de ces boucles est enroulée sur mon doigt.

-Tu te souviens de la fois ou tu as retrouvé Monsieur Kenny décapité .  
-Très bien. Nous avions cinq ans. Je crois que j'ai pleuré ce pauvre Monsieur Kenny pendant une semaine.

Elle fronce ses sourcils.

-Bon OK ! J'ai pleuré pendant au moins deux semaines ! Je te préviens, je n'irais pas plus loin !

Son rire cristallin résonne dans la pièce. Je reprends mes entortillements avec ses cheveux et mon doigt.

-Tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi à cette époque... Soupire Swan en reprenant son récit.  
-Oh si ma Swan. C'est toi qui ne serais pas intéressée.  
-Tu te trompes Stillvictor !  
-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Tu sais que cela m'agace !

Ses deux yeux chocolat brillent avec malices. Cela m'énerve et elle le sait parfaitement. Je la chatouille sur le ventre : c'est son point faible. Elle se bat en échappant des gloussements. Je la fais basculer et l'entraîne dans une chute sur le sol froid. Swan pose un baiser sur mes lèvres et me donne une pichenette. Je grimace. Elle rit et se blottit contre moi, la tête reposée sur mon torse, ses cheveux châtains reposants en un halo.

-Je continue mon aveu ! Quand nous avions cinq ans, tu étais toujours fourré avec cette greluche de  
Gabardine.  
-Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné le meurtre de Monsieur Kenny. Elle sera volontaire cette année, elle a toutes ses chances : elle est assez jolie bien que stupide.

Je m'arrête en constatant son air boudeur.

-Je plaisante Swan. C'est toi la plus jolie !  
-Bref. J'étais un peu jalouse.  
-Un peu ?! Fais-je avec malice.  
-Bon, peut-être beaucoup. Ne me cherche pas Ancelin ! Rit-elle. Mais vas-tu me laisser finir ?

J'opine de la tête.

-Je voulais que tu passes encore plus de temps avec moi. Mais tu restais collé à cette greluche. Grince Swan. Alors quand tu as laissé Monsieur Kenny, sans surveillance et près de gabardine, je l'ai pris. C'est moi qui l'avais décapité. Je voulais faire accuser Gabardine.

Je soupire. Je le savais bien avant. Mais je sens à sa respiration qu'elle prend la chose très sérieusement. Elle se décolle de moi, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, et me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Me questionne Swan.  
-Non. Pas du tout. Et puis comme ça nous sommes quittes.

Soulagée, elle m'embrasse fougueusement. Je réponds favorablement en caressant ses boucles. Elle s'arrête subitement. Me regardant encore une fois, mais avec une pointe de curiosité.

-Comment ça « Nous sommes quittes » ?  
-C'est moi qui ai cassé ta poupée Aurore, celle en porcelaine et que tu aimais tant, quand nous avions sept ans.

Son visage devient écarlate et je sais qu'elle est en colère. Les cheveux partants dans tous les sens, les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rouges et les yeux menaçant... Swan ferait presque aussi peur que mon frère ! Mais c'est Swan : incapable de tuer un petit puceron ! Je ris de son allure. Elle me rejoint vite et reprend ses baisers. Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrête sous mes protestations :

-Faut que je prenne une douche avant de rentrer. Et que je me prépare pour la moisson.  
-Mais tu pourras le faire chez toi...  
-Impossible, mes sœurs prennent toute l'eau chaude.

Elle se lève et rejoint les douches de services qu'utilisaient les employés. Je soupire en regardant le corps de ma déesse. Je me lève à mon tour. Après tout, moi aussi je dois prendre une douche !  
Nous rentrons tous les deux, mains dans la main, comme nous sommes venues. Sa petite main est moite dans la mienne et un air triste et inquiet apparaît sur son si beau visage. Elle a peur pour moi. Je m'obstine à la rassurer, mais rien n'y fait.

Swan a revêtu une robe d'un orange doux, a bretelles larges, qui s'accordent avec ses taches de rousseur. Elle s'est faite une couronne de tresses en laissant la plupart de ses boucles retombées dans le milieu de son dos. Ses boucles d'oreilles en saphir, que je lui ai offert pour ses dix-huit ans accompagnent le tout, dans un tableau enchanteur et des plus agréables à regarder. Je ne le dirai jamais assez mais elle est belle ma Swan. Je la dépose chez elle, et part chez moi, pour manger.

-Alors Ancelin, tu vas être tribut cette année . Demande Cassir pendant le repas.  
-Oui.  
-Eh bien ! Il était temps ! Tu commençais à nous faire honte ! Ajoute-t-il d'un air trop sérieux à mon goût.  
-Laisse-le Cassir ! Intervient Arava. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ce n'est qu'une petite mauviette ! Rigole-t-elle.  
-Arrêter d'embêter votre frère. Aujourd'hui il prouve sa valeur !  
-Ou sa stupidité ! Plaisante Cassir. Il ne tiendra pas deux jours dans l'arène ! Ce gros bébé n'a hérité d'aucun gène des Stillvictor !  
-Ce n'est pas vrai. Reprends notre père. Il manie très bien les épées, les lances et les pieux. Le combat rapproché est son point fort et il est très réfléchi. Il est aussi doué que vous deux.  
-Pff... Je te parie deux chocolats qu'Ancelin sera mort avant le cinquième jour.  
-Pari tenu Cassir ! Moi je te parie qu'il sera mort trois jours après le bain de sang. Déclare Arava.

Comme à chaque fois, je ne dis rien et pense à ma Swan. J'ai tellement envie de leur prouver que moi aussi je peux gagner ! Moi aussi je peux tuer ! Moi aussi je suis fort. Et je mérite le nom des Stillvictor ! Je veux qu'ils soient fière de leur frère et de leur fils. Je veux leurs reconnaissances. Je sais que je peux leurs prouver tous cela. Et père l'a dit lui-même : je peux facilement gagner ! Ainsi je rentrerais en dorant encore plus le blason des Stillvictor et en honorant Swan.

Quand le gong sonne, je suis déjà sur la place en compagnie de mes deux amis : Roch et Basil. Nous sommes quasiment nés ensemble. Les entraînements, nous les avons faits ensemble, les quatre cent coups aussi...

-Alors Ancelin ! Prêts pour ton jour de gloire ? Me demande Basil.  
-Aujourd'hui le dernier des Stillvictor va nous éblouir et rapporter la victoire à son district adoré ! Clame Roch.  
-Fin prêt les gars ! Je ne vous oublierai pas dans l'arène ! Leur fais-je en un clin d'œil. Mais rendez-moi un petit service...  
-T'inquiète ! On prendra soin de ce qui t'ait cher ! Me rassurent Basil et Roch en désignant Swan qui vient d'arriver en compagnie de Silk et d'acétate, deux filles qui s'entraînent avec nous aux centres.

Elles seront, elles aussi, volontaires cette année. Si Swan n'est pas une carrière, comme nous, c'est parce que sa mère l'a refusé. Et je dois dire que j'en suis bien content. Mais je crois qu'elle en a souffert un moment, de cette différence. Sa mère est une ancienne gagnante des Jeux, et elle n'a pas voulu que ses filles en deviennent. C'est la seule famille du village des vainquers à ne pas entraîner ses enfants en vue des hunger Games.

-Merci.  
-On la laissera pas, notre Swan. Tu sais, c'est aussi notre amie avant d'être ta copine Stillvictor ! Rit Roch. Tu as intérêt à revenir, parce que sinon la bande ne sera plus la même sans toi. Et ramasser Swan à la petite cuillère ne me fait pas très envie. Puis on aurait plus personne pour faire des blagues vaseuses... Rajoute Roch.  
-Eh ! M'indignai-je. Mes blagues ne sont pas vaseuses ! Elles sont subtiles et hilarantes.

Je les frappe amicalement avant de nous faire enregistrer et de rejoindre la section dès dix-huit ans. En face de moi, se trouve Swan. Ses yeux sont rougis. Encore plus que quand je l'ai quitté tout à l'heure. Elle évite mon regard et se contente de contempler ses pieds.

-T'inquiète pas Stillvictor. Elle ne t'en voudra voudras pas longtemps.

La cérémonie commence, et les frissons commencent à se faire sentir.

-Bienvenu, bienvenu peuple du District un ! Allez-vous bien ? Bien sûr ...réponds Albin Snow à notre place. Dans quelques instants, nous serons lesquels d'entre vous, auront l'honneur et le privilège de marquer leurs noms dans les courageux combattants du District le plus noble de tous Panem!

Nous applaudissons, tous avec plus au moins d'énergie. La mienne est restreinte.

-Avant cela, prenez votre mal en patience et visionnons ce merveilleux film sur le Capitole.

Chaque Moisson c'est la même chose. Je sais qu'il me reste du temps avant de me porter volontaire. Alors j'admire ma déesse. Je me retourne et aperçois ma famille amassée avec les autres, en attendant de savoir qui représentera le District un. Mais Swan reprend vite la place numéro une dans mes pensées

-Voilà. Maintenant chers habitants du District un, trêve de patience. Vous voilà récompensé ! Je vais de ce pas, désignée l'heureuse élue qui aura l'honneur de représenter le District un pour ces Quarante-sixième hunger Games.

Fenrir et Georgina sont des amis de la famille. J'ai toujours soupçonné Arava d'avoir un faible pour Fenrir... Je les connais très bien et je sais qu'ils feront tous pour me ramener en vie et sain et sauf à mes parents. Une fillette de treize ans s'approche de l'estrade. J'ai perdu le fil de la cérémonie.

-Je vais poser la question, mais s'il vous plaît, Mesdames ne m'arrachaient pas les tympans : Qui se porte volontaire ?

Plusieurs filles hurlent en même temps dont Acétate et Silk. Elles laissent ma Swan toute seule, que je vois perdre pied petit à petit. Swan relève la tête et me regarde de ses yeux chocolat tous rougis. Je lui souris. Elle me répond. Mais son sourire est timide et n'a pas le même éclat.

-Allons, allons ! Intervient Albin Snow. Ne faites pas pleurer une si jolie fille ! Alors Dilana Quarelle acceptes-tu que cette volontaire prend ta place .

Je me secoue la tête. Je dois être concentré pour ces Jeux ! Je regarde de nouveau la scène. Une fille à la peau claire et aux cheveux noirs colle un baiser sur la joue de la petite fille qui s'empresse de l'essuyer. Cette fille est dangereusement folle. Elle représente une force brute qui effraie tout de suite. Elle ne semble pas réfléchie.

-Et mais c'est la petite pauvresse : Ébène Allonzer ! S'exclame Roch ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Une vraie folle née celle-là ! L'autre fois, je l'ai vu démolir un gamin de six ans qui lui bloquait le passage.  
-Va falloir faire gaffe, Ancelin. Celle-là, elle est venimeuse !  
-Peut-être, mais elle est trop sure d'elle et trop « brute ».

Ébène reste sur l'estrade, un énorme sourire charmeur collé sur le visage. Acétate et Silk repartent à leurs places. Swan les épaule et les console, mais les deux jeunes filles ne s'en préoccupent pas et regardent méchamment celle qui leur a volée la vedette.

-Maintenant ! Autour des valeureux garçons de faire leurs preuves. S'exclame Albin Snow.

Il tire un papier du bocal, avec grâce et fantaisie. Il le déplie minutieusement tandis que la foule retient son souffle.

-Brutus Allwoway !

Un gamin de quinze sort des rangs. C'est le neveu de la plus puissante des familles du District. Eucacia, sa tante est vraiment une fille sympathique et rigolote quand on la connaît mieux. Je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup Swan. Encore une fois je la regarde. Dépitée et affolée elle me regarde comme un petite souris prête à être dévorée par un gros chat. J'ai qu'une envie : la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je reviendrais.

-Alors maintenant Messieurs, lequel d'entre vous désire se porter volontaire .

Je me déplace et me dirige vers l'allée centrale tandis que d'autres cris. Je m'avance sur l'estrade et tout s'enchaîne. Je suis forcément choisi : un fils, frère, cousins, neveu, petit-fils de vainqueurs... Une autre victoire familiale a coup sur ! Je colle un sourire aussi gros que celui d'Allonzer et impose ma carrure aux caméras. Mon prénom et mon nom annoncé, les Habitants du District 1 m'acclament davantage. Je suis leur gagnant. Quand on me demande de serrer la main d'Allonzer, je réprime un geste de dégoût face à cette fille qui ne m'inspire aucun respect. Elle a l'air étonnée de me voir mais secoue ma main en la broyant. Conduis dans l'hôtel de Justice puis dans une vaste pièce qui ressemble au petit salon personnel de ma mère, je reçois les dernières visites avant mon départ.

-Cette année va être riche en émotions Roch ! Notre meilleur pote fait partie des tributs !  
-Tu m'étonnes Basil ! Nous allons observer de très près ce que tu fais. À ton retour rien n'aura changé.

Justement. Je voudrais qu'ait mon retour tout soit changé. Le jugement de ma famille, la désolation de Swan, la lourdeur de mon nom de famille...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Swan, Ancelin. Tu dois te concentrer pour les Jeux. Et si tu reviens dans une boîte en carton, cela ne l'aidera pas à aller mieux.  
-Tu as raison. Je dois faire abstraction de tout cela. Mon nom de famille est ma plus grande force.  
-Non Ancelin. C'est Swan ta plus grande force.

Ils partent tous les deux. Aussitôt fermée, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et une tornade de cheveux bouclés et de taches de rousseur font sur moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort, très fort, trop fort...

-Ancelin-Caesar jusqu'au bout tu n'en auras fait qu'a ta tête. Petit être immature et abruti !  
-Swan...  
-C'est décidé Stillvictor : tu es l'être le plus détestable que cette terre a créé ! Un vrai con !  
-Swan...  
-Je te déteste maudit Stillvictor !  
-Swan... Je t'aime aussi.

Elle pleure à grosses larmes et je la console du mieux que je le peux. Elle tient dans sa main un bouton que je reconnais. C'était un des deux yeux de Monsieur Kenny. Je me souviens lui avoir donné le cadavre de la peluche il y a quelque semaines. Elle le sert fort dans sa petite main. Je remarque que sur son poignet, l'autre œil y est. Je lui prends le bouton des mains. Il a lui aussi une attache. Swan me le reprend et le mets sur mon poignet en l'attachant de la même façon que le sien.

-Quand tu rentreras, Monsieur Kenny retrouvera ses deux yeux. Comme ça il ne pleurera pas pendant ton absence.  
-Monsieur Kenny me retrouvera vite Swan. Ensuite je me marierais avec toi.

Ces yeux s'illuminent et je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle.

-Reviens vivant Ancelin. Ne me laisse pas toute seule...  
-Tu ne seras jamais seule Swan, je serais toujours avec toi. Et puis tu as Acétate et Silk.  
-Il va falloir que je les console surtout... Je t'aime tellement Ancelin. Ne m'oublie pas.  
-Jamais Swan. Jamais. Je murmure tandis que les pacificateurs la traîne hors de la salle.

Elle hurle et se détache deux en courant me prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois. Elle m'embrasse comme si je détenais la dernière bouffée d'air de la planète. Elle s'arrache vite de moi, et part d'elle-même en se retournant qu'une seule fois est en regardant les hommes d'un œil méchant. Personne d'autre ne vient me voir. Ma famille n'en a que faire. Soit je meure pendant les Jeux, et je n'ai jamais existé pour eux. Soit je les gagne et je me mets à exister pour eux.

Tout n'est que brouillard après. Je sais juste que je me suis présenté amicalement à Allonzer. Il faut se mettre cette brute dans la poche ! Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle m'a répondu, mais j'ai juste deviné que cela serait dur. Tripotant le bouton autour de mon poignet, je pense déjà à Swan et au bonheur de me marier avec hunger games commence et Swan n'est plus qu'en deuxième priorité. Je vais tuer pour enfin naître !

Ancelin Stillvictor Tribut du District 1  
Le sort sera-il en sa faveur ?


	2. Naître de défaites

DISTRCIT 1 :

-Regarde Ébène ! Tu as vu cette force ! Regarde comme notre tribut a égorgé cette sale pimbêche du district Deux . Ses mains ont suffi à trancher la gorge ! Regarde le sang ! Elle souffre maintenant cette petite peste !  
-Ces jeux ont vraiment été les meilleurs jusque-là, je trouve.  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ma fille.  
-Les miens seront mieux encore !  
-Je n'en doute pas ma fille... Tu seras la plus époustouflante !

Tous les matins, avants la moisson, nous regardon,s ma famille et moi, les éditions des jeux précédents. Cela est existant pour moi de savoir que dans quelques semaines, je serais de l'autre côté de l'écran de notre télévision. Je serais la grande gagnante des Quarante-sixièmes hungers Games. Cette pensée m'emplit de joie.

-Ébène dépêches-toi de manger ! Tu vas être en retard au centre d'entraînement. Cris ma mère.  
-Oui mère. J'arrive.

Je suis née dans un quartier pauvre de mon District. C'est souvent les personnes riches qui ont l'honneur de nous représenter les pour les jeux. Il est rare de croiser des personnes de mon quartier dans le centre. Mais ma famille s'est battue pour réaliser mes rêves et me faire accepter dès mes deux ans dans la grande école du District un. Officiellement, on n'y apprend que l'histoire, la langue et les mathématiques. Mais on nous enseigne aussi la tactique, les combats en tous genres, le charisme et l'éloquence ainsi que l'art de tromper et de tuer pour pouvoir offrir au Capitole un spectacle dont il se délectera pour les vingt prochaines années. Je suis devenue un des éléments les plus prometteurs de l'école et j'en suis fière. J'ai gagné ma place et le respect de tous grâce à ma passion pour la souffrance de mes adversaires. Je trouve fascinants, leurs regards, quand ils comprennent que je peux les tuer d'un mouvement fluide et simple... C'est tellement... Jouissif ! J'enfile mon petit déjeuner et pars en direction du centre.

Aujourd'hui, je sens l'effervescence du District. Il est en joie ! Comment ne le pourrait-on pas ? Nous mangeons tous à notre faim grâce à ces jeux qui nous divertissent et rendent la vie plus intéressante. Les personnes se pressent sur le marché qui foisonne de nourriture et de babioles en tous genres. Tout est luxuriant et les couleurs sont plus vives que d'habitudes. Les pacificateurs installent l'estrade et le nécessaire au déroulement de la cérémonie de la moisson. Je passe devant eux, sans les saluer mais en leur jetant des regards emplis d'impatience. J'entre au centre et me retrouve nez à nez avec Monsieur le grand directeur. Nous l'appelons ainsi, car nous ne savons de lui que peu de choses. Il a gagné les premiers Hunger Games et a une petite fille nommée Isobarique.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.  
-Monsieur. Le salué-je  
-J'ai entendu dire que vous vous porteriez volontaire cette année.  
-Oui Monsieur.

Il me jauge et je le méprise, le regard hautain. Il a sûrement vu mon nom sur la liste qui a été déposé sur son bureau la semaine dernière. Nous sommes une bonne vingtaine de fille à avoir été autorisé à se porter volontaire. J'espère être prise... Le mieux serait de voir mon nom pigé à tout hasard dans la boule et de dire au monde que je ne veux pas de volontaire. Le pire, serait de voir une de mes adversaires se faire piger et vouloir en faire autant que moi. Mais au cas où, il me reste l'année prochaine.

-Vous avez la carrure, le charme, la méthode et la beauté pour y parvenir. J'ai entendu de très bons échos sur votre attitude. Le seul problème... C'est votre condition de départ.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui lancé-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-De vous à moi, une pauvresse née dans un quartier tel que le vôtre, ne donnerait pas une image convenable du glorieux District qui est le nôtre. Nous sommes bien d'accord .

Je le prends comme une menace. Et lorsque l'on me menace, je riposte le regard luisant de rage et les joues rouges. Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, même si cela vient du directeur de mon établissement.

-Non, monsieur. J'ai bien peur d'être en légers désaccords avec vos paroles précédentes.  
-Plaît-il ? Dit-il en ouvrant la bouche de surprise.  
-Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus friquée de ce noble District, mais je suis de loin, la mieux paraît pour ces jeux. Sur ce, Monsieur, je vous laisse. Je dois m'entraîner.

Je le plante sur ces paroles et repart en lui tournant le dos. Je natte en chemin mes cheveux noirs. J'enfile ma combinaison moulante et enchaîne un parcours d'obstacles pour m'échauffer. Eucacia, une pimbêche me regarde et affiche un sourire malsain collé au visage. Nous avons le même âge et sommes entrés le même jour au centre. Elle a un visage dur et sans finesse, des yeux gris clair, ternes et sans aucune originalité, des cheveux blonds qui rappellent la couleur d'un papier défraîchi et enfin, un corps bien trop maigre et des épaules trop carré. Eucacia n'a jamais eu de charme et n'en auras certainement jamais. Quant à moi, je peux me vanter d'avoir hérité des traits fins et harmonieux de mon père, des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit elle-même et brillants, des cheveux noirs épais et faciles à coiffer et enfin du corps de ma mère, mince et bien proportionné. J'ai du charme. Eucacia n'en a pas. La seule chose qu'elle possède de plus que moi, c'est son argent et son titre de famille sa famille est une une plus ancienne. Il se raconte même qu'elle serait à l'origine des Jeux eux-mêmes...

-Ébène. Ta rapidité m'impressionnera toujours. Cela vient certainement de ton habitude à courir pour être la première servis à la cantine... Vu que tu ne dois pas être habitué à manger aussi bon.

J'arrête mon parcours et me place devant elle, en la regardante droit les yeux. Je lui assène un violent coup de poing dans le nez. Je sais qu'elle est volontaire cette année, et que je risque d'avoir de gros ennui si je continue... Mais la petite peste la bien cherchée et je lui tords le bras jusqu'à l'entendre craquer dans une dans une symphonie de cris douloureux et de souffrances. Eucacia se met à gémir et à pleurer. Mon coup l'as prit par surprise et son bras est maintenant cassé. Cela ne fait plus que dix-neuf en liste pour les hungers Games...

-Le directeur sera prévenu ! Fait-elle en hurlant et en tenant son bras déjà bleui à quelques endroits. Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis !

Elle pars en courant tandis que j'entends des applaudissements dans mon dos. Je me retourne et aperçois Caleb, mon seul ami au centre. Il est entouré d'autres personnes qui fuient mon regard et retournent à leurs préoccupations.

-Depuis le temps qu'on en rêvait Ébène ! Cela m'étonne même que tu sois tenu si longtemps et que tu ne te sois contenté de ne lui casser que le bras. Serais-tu devenue gentille ?  
-Moi ? Certainement pas ! Souris-je.

Il se rapproche et me serre la main. Un combat sans arme s'ensuit que j'emporte de justesse grâce à mon agilité et à ma rapidité. J'ai un avantage sur les autres élèves du centre : je mange mieux qu'eux. Plus sain. Donc je suis plus légère et en meilleure forme. Caleb est plus lourd et cela lui joue des tours. Je lui présente ma main pour l'aider à se relever et reprends mon souffle.

-Tu es volontaire cette année .  
-Oui. Et toi ?  
-Oui. C'est comme qui dirait la dernière chance ! J'espère avoir l'honneur de gagner et de couvrir notre District de gloire.  
-Ne te réjouis pas trop mon poussin ! Plaisanté-je. Si je suis tiré volontaire, c'est moi, qui gagnerais !  
-Tant de sûreté et d'arrogance dans la bouche si rouge et si belle d'une fragile jeune femme... Tant de gâchis. Tu pourrais commencer par te rétracter et finir à la fabrique de bijoux de luxe du coin.  
-Sans façon. Cela te ferait trop plaisir...

Il me donne une accolade et m'entraîne vers le camp établi pour apprendre la survie dans un état plus complexe. On y apprend à faire du feu, à reconnaître les plantes dangereuses, à nager ou d'autres choses tout aussi inutile. Nous nous y reposons souvent. Mais je n'en ai jamais rien tiré, de leurs enseignements. Le District un, n'a pas à s'inquiète de cela pendant les jeux . Tous nous et fournis dans la corne d'abondance.

-Ma petite sœur vient d'entrée au centre. Elle a deux ans seulement et je me demandais... Enfin tu vois...  
-Si j'accepterais d'être son mentor .!

Je hausse les sourcils et ma bouche s'amincit. Je suis heureuse d'entendre cette proposition. On n'accorde le parrainage d'un nouvel arrivant qu'a une personne méritante, forte, et classé dans les meilleurs. Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'avoir de mentor étant petite. Les parrains et marraines de l'époque ne voyaient pas le potentiel en moi... Je serais ravi d'entraîner sa sœur en rentrant des jeux pour faire d'elle une personne capable de tuer en un claquement de doigts. Moi qui n'ai pas de fratrie, je verrais là l'occasion de tiser des liens forts.

-Si seulement tu le veux. Et si tu es pigé, elle attendra ton retour des jeux. Si tu meurs je prendrais ta place. Et s'il se passe l'inverse... La proposition tient toujours.

Je grimace en songeant à cette éventualité. Faire les jeux avec Caleb serait une bonne chose. Je pense que je le tuerais vers la fin. Il peut m'être très utile et je pense pouvoir avoir un minium de confiance en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui et moi. À ce moment-là, je l'égorgerais vite fait bien fait. Panem se privera bien de ce spectacle-là, sachant que je risque d'en produire d'autres encore plus époustouflants. Une voix cassante arrête le cours de mes pensées.

- Allonzer ! Dans mon bureau ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Je me lève doucement et en prenant mon temps. Je jette un regard méprisant à toute l'insistance qui me regarde. Le directeur a dû recevoir Eucacia il y a de cela quelques minutes. Je ne suis jamais allez dans le bureau du directeur. Jamais. Je suis souvent allez dans la salle des récompenses, surtout quand j'ai réussi pour la première fois à égorger un enfant malade. Il avait une maladie incurable. On se sert souvent d'eux comme Cob aille, les mères nous les donnent pour alléger leur fardeau. J'avais quatre ans, et c'est un souvenir que je chéris plus qu'aucun autre... Je me rappelle de ma médaille de récompense pour avoir été la première de la section à avoir réussi. La gloire et les applaudissements... Un sourire se fige sur mes lèvres. Je vois le directeur trembler de rage tandis que je bombe le torse fier et heureux d'être le sujet de sa seule colère.

Son bureau est lugubre. Il me fait penser à la maison des Quarelle. C'est la famille la plus pauvre de notre District. Les murs sont plats, sans tapisserie, sans vases en cristal, sans meuble en acajou, sans rideau de dentelle... Juste des murs, avec des meubles d'appoints. C'est triste. Le directeur s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau et je n'attends pas ses paroles pour m'asseoir en face.

-Eucacia Allwoway est venue ce matin. Son bras est fracturé. Elle vous accuse. Nié-vous ? Me demande-t-il en ouvrant grands ses yeux globuleux.

Je réfléchis quelques instants en jouant avec les nerfs du directeur. Je prends une pose indécente et finis par lâcher:

-Non. C'est moi. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Aviez-vous consciences des conséquences que vos actes pouvaient engendrer ?  
-Oui parfaitement. La pauvre Chérie n'est plus éligible pour les hungers Games. Nous ne sommes plus que dix-neuf.

Je vois sa veine battre sur son front plein de plis. Je crois qu'il devient colérique le papy.

-Vous croyez-vous si forte, Ébène ?

Je me redresse sur mon siège, surprise qu'il connaisse mon prénom. Il se rend compte que ce petit effet m'a déstabilisé. Je me reprends.

-Oui, je connais votre prénom. Croyez-vous que je laisse mon établissement sans surveillance ? Je prends garde aux éléments qui pourrait pourrir notre patrimoine... Des éléments comme vous !

Je me lève furieuse. Je sens le rouge me montait aux joues. Je prends son bureau et le jette violemment en faisant virevolter toutes ses affaires. Je me précipite dehors et claque la porte bruyamment. Je suis si énervée que je vois, dans les grands miroirs du hall, mon teins de farine tout rouge. Je bouscule les passants dans les rues et retourne chez moi, plus convaincue que jamais à participer aux hungers Games. En rentrant, je vois mes parents assis dans notre canapé.

-Je vous promets que dans quelques semaines, nous serons au village des vainqueurs et que tous ceux qui se sont moqués de nous le regretterons !

Ils voient ma colère et préfèrent s'en éloigner. J'ai faim. Alors je demande à manger que ma mère prépare dans la précipitation. Nous mangeons dans un calme qui m'énerve encore plus. Une fois mon assiette finie, je rentre dans chambre et enfile la robe rouge provocante que j'ai achetée avec mes économies faites depuis mes deux ans. Elle s'accorde parfaitement avec mon teint de porcelaine, mes cheveux et mes yeux noirs corbeaux. Le résultat m'enchante et je parais « femme fatale ». L'effet que je voulais donner. Mes cheveux qui me tombent sur les épaules, sont laissés tels quels, a part une petite tresse que je me fait pour ne pas être gêné. Je veux être la première sur la grande place. Je sors donc, en prenant une bague que je tiens de ma famille. Cela représentera très bien mon District pour les jeux. Celui-ci est calme. Tout le monde doit se préparer...

Quand j'arrive sur la place, en face de l'hôtel de justice, je ne vois que quelques pacificateurs. Les fils d'enregistrement sont déjà prêts, mais je préfère attendre encore un peu. Je ne regrette pas mon choix quand je vois arriver la famille de Caleb. Il est avec sa jeune sœur, son frère de dix et ses parents. Je les salue en leur souriant. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment bien. Surtout son père, qui est un de mes anciens entraîneurs.

-Bonjour Ébène. J'ai entendu dire que tu serais volontaire cette année. Que le sort soit en ta faveur !  
-Merci monsieur !  
-Sache Ébène, ajoute la mère de famille, que nous serons honorés de te voir représenter le District Un au côté de notre Caleb ! Toi seule, est digne de la battre ou de gagner à sa place.

Je m'incline et regarde plus attentivement les gamins. Le jeune frère de Caleb se nomme Victor, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Quant à sa sœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'identifier à elle. Un regard rempli de détermination et d'envie. Son visage est doux mais dure à la fois, un peu comme le mien. Je vois son charisme et sa potentiel de tueuse née. Je la vois déjà parader sur un char, portant la couronne des vainqueurs, habiter à coté de moi dans une maison voisine...

-Je te présente Syver, ma petite sœur. Elle est mignonne hein ?!

Je murmure ma réponse.

-Oui. Elle est faite pour tout ça... Bonjour Syver.

Syver me regarde et me salue respectueusement, comme le ferait une enfant de son âge. Elle me sourit et me serre dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle serait honorée d'être ma filleule. Moi, qui n'ai pas la joie d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, je sens l'émotion montée quand les bras de la fillette se serrent contre ma jambe. Le gong sonne les trois coups et je pars dans le fil des filles en adressant des signes à la famille. Je suis la première à rejoindre mon rang. L'hôte de notre District est très jeune, et c'est sa deuxième année seulement en tant que maître de cérémonies pour la moisson du District. C'est l'arrière petit neveux du président Snow ! Il affiche un costume blanc comme les nuages et des cheveux de la même couleur, qui réfléchissent la lumière du soleil. Le tout rend aveugles et éblouis la foule entière. Les rangs se remplissent vite et vibrent d'excitation. J'applaudis bruyamment quand je vois les deux mentors et le maire apparaître. Fenrir Theathacier et Georgina Greazyer sont les deux plus récents gagnants des Jeux.

-Bienvenu, bienvenu peuple du District un ! Allez-vous bien ? Bien sûr ...réponds Albin Snow à notre place. Dans quelques instants, nous serons qui aurait l'honneur et le privilège de marquer son nom dans les courageux combattants du District le plus noble de tous panem !

Nous applaudissons en cœur, ravis de ses paroles. Le District un, est un des rares Districts à présenter la moisson de cette manière : aussi gaiement. Seul les Deux nous imitent. Même le quatre, prends cela trop sérieusement... Mais souvent il fournit d'excellents tributs !  
-Avant cela, prenez votre mal en patience et visionnons ce merveilleux film sur le Capitole.

Chaque Moisson, je sens l'émotion me montait aux yeux. Je pense qu'a la moisson prochaine je serais assise à la place des deux mentors et que je verrais mon nom défilé parmi les vingts-un vainqueurs des jeux. Je trépigne d'impatience...

-Voilà. Maintenant cher habitants du District un, trêve de patience. Vous voilà récompensé ! Je vais de ce pas, désignée l'heureuse élue qui aurait l'honneur de représentée le District un pour ce Quarante-sixIème hunger Games.

Les bruits de ses talons hauts claquent sur le bois de l'estrade. Il plonge sa main dans la boule et en sorti un papier. Je pris pour que cela son nom, ou pour que cela ne soit pas celui d'une des volontaires. Chaque habitant éligible passe des examens qui détermineront s'il peut avoir l'honneur de participer aux Jeux. N'importe qui ne peut pas nous représenter... C'est logique ! Ainsi, si le prénom pigé n'est pas celui d'une des personnes qui figurent sur la liste établit quelques semaines avant la moisson, les personnes présentent sur celle-ci se porteront volontaires. Ensuite, les mentors, le maire, le directeur du centre et une famille puissante du District choisiront parmi ceux-là.

-Dilana Quarelle !

C'est une fillette de treize ans qui s'approche de l'estrade. Elle ne fait pas partie de la liste : les plus jeunes ont seize ans. De plus c'est la gamine de la famille la plus pauvre du coin...

-Je vais poser la question, mais s'il vous plaît, Mesdames ne m'arrachaient pas les tympans : Qui se porte volontaire ?

Je hurle de toutes mes forces et me présente ainsi que dix-huit autres filles. Mon cœur bats la chamade. J'ai envie de sauter et de leur dire que je suis la seule capable de bien les représenter. Un débat s'entame, comme tous les ans. Je sais que j'ai tout de même peu de chance : le directeur devrait être contre ma candidature et ma condition pose problème à tous c'est incapables !

-Celle-là a une âme de tueuse ! On le voit... Déclare Fenrir.  
-Désolée mon cher, mais c'est un vrai laideron ! Les habitants du Capitole ne poseront pas les yeux dessus ! Riposte Georgina en parlant de Mei.

Ils éliminent plusieurs filles. Je me cache pour éviter de me faire trop remarquer et de passer mon tôt, pour évincer le plus de personnes possible. Ainsi, quand mon cas vient, il ne reste que quatre filles sur les dix-huit : Acétate, Silk, Gabardine et Viky qui ont tous dix-huits ans. Quand le directeur me voit, je sens le rouge me remonter aux joues.

-Celle-ci n'apporte que malheurs ! Elle est désobéissante, colérique et peste au possible ! Elle m'a provoqué ce matin même, après avoir avoué avec fierté avoir fracturé le bras d'une de ses camarades. Ce discours, au lieu de me blâmer aux yeux des mentors, du maire et de la famille choisis, me rend service.

-Justement. Cette petite a tout ce qu'il faut. Pour moi c'est évident. C'est elle ! Affirme le maire.  
-Cela nous convient. Approuvent les deux mentors.

La famille choisie est celle d'Eucacia. Mais pourtant ils hochent la tête et donnent leur accord. Je pleure de joie et les remercie.

-Allons, allons ! Intervient Albin Snow. Ne faites pas pleurer une si jolie fille ! Alors Dilana Quarelle acceptes-tu que cette volontaire prend ta place .

La petite hoche la tête et je lui colle un baiser sur la joue qu'elle s'empresse d'essuyer. Mais je m'en fous. Je tremble de joie, surtout quand je vois les quatre autres filles rentrées dans leurs rangs en affichant desmines déconfites.

-Ton nom ?  
-Ébène Allonzer. J'ai dix-sept ans.

Je n'en dis pas plus. La cérémonie continue mais je ne m'en préoccupe plus. Je n'entends même pas le nom de la tribu masculin. Je serre juste sa main et réalise qu'il ne s'agit pas de Caleb. Il le remarque et sourit. Nous sommes tous les deux conduits dans l'hôtel de justice et les adieux commencent. Mes parents viennent me voir, me félicitent dans une pièce qui est aussi belle que luxueuse. Elle respire la fraîcheur, des tableaux sont accrochés aux murs et des lustres de cristal et de diamants pendent autour d'un dôme feuillé d'or.

-Nous sommes si fières de toi ! Tu es devenu ce que nous rêvions d'être à ton âge ! Fait honneur au District un. Clame mon père.

Je serre aussi ma mère dans mes bras que je vois pleurer. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de joie ou de peur. Elle a toujours été plus réticente que mon père à mon envie de participer aux Jeux. Mais je la rassure et elle retrouve vite le sourire.

-Dès tes deux ans, quand je t'ai vu franchir les portes du centre, j'ai su que tu serais la plus grandes gagnantes que le District aurait. Je t'aime tellement ma petite ébène.

Je reçois aussi la famille de Caleb.

-Je suis content pour toi Ébène.  
-Je suis désolée pour toi Caleb.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis bien trop joyeuse pour être désolée ! Je les embrasse. Je serre contre moi ma future filleule qui est ravie de me voir Tribut. La visite qui m'impressionne le plus est celle d'Eucacia.

-J'espère que tu vas y laisser ta peau Ébène. Me crache-t-elle.  
-Certainement pas Eucacia cela te ferait trop plaisir.

Elle rit et affiche un sourire malsain. Son bras est dans une écharpe que je lui arrache. Elle hurle encore de douleur quand les pacificateurs viennent l'arracher de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, ils reviennent et me conduisent dans une sorte de voiture. Dedans, j'y retrouve Albin Snow qui nous complimente et qui nous assène de règles de politesse que nous n'écoutons pas. Le tribut choisi me sourit malicieusement et se présente :

-Ancelin Stillvictor. J'ai dix-huit ans.

Un Stillvictor... Ma victoire face à lui, ne serait qu'une raison de plus à ma motivation.

-Ébène Allonzer. Dix-sept ans. Et je crois que tu vas bientôt mourir Ancelin. Stillvictor ou pas.

Ébène Allonzer Tribut du District 1  
Le sort sera-il en sa faveur ?

N.A : Je tiens a dire un énorme MERCI à Celia123 ! C'est vraiment adorable et cela m'encourage beaucoup pour poster la suite, qui j'espère continueras de te plaire !

Une petite review, pas longue, avec seulement un petit smiley me rendrais heureuse ! Alors, cher lecteur, qui me lit peut-être, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! :)


End file.
